ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hand of Doom!
Ben Tennyson and his team meet the Fantastic Four, but also gets to fight alongside them against the Fantastic Four's bitter enemy, Doctor Doom. Plot: Latveria, the stronghold of possibly the most evillest and cruelest of despots; Doctor Doom. He watches a battle between three young people and a robot. One in particular is Ben Tennyson who is known for fighting with the Omnitrix, but now he has the Ultimatrix. Dr. Doom: This child Ben Tennyson and his machine the Ultimatrix is very interesting. However this young welp is not worthy to have such a device. With that machine, I can bring order to this world and no one shall challenge the might of Doom ever again. So then, it looks like I am going to this Bellwood where I intend to have a conversation with Mr. Tennyson. Bellwood, where the Techadon Robot has been destroyed. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin return to Plumber HQ. Kevin: Why did Max want the Techadon to be intact this time? Ben: You got me, Kevin. He brought in some big name scientist to inspect it. Presumably this guy wants to inspect the machine to learn how to fight against them better, I don't know. Gwen: (Sarcasm) Good thing you paid attention then, Ben. They take the Techadon through another secret entrance to the Plumber HQ. Max: Hey, kids. Good, you brought the Techadon and in one piece. Our out of town vistors will enjoy this. Ben: Who is it, Grandpa Max? Max: I think you three will know them once you see them. Max then introduces the three to the out of town visitors and like Max said, they know who they are. Mr. Fantastic: Hello there, you must be the famous Ben Tennyson, Gwen, and Kevin Levin. It is a pleasure to meet the three of you and this is my lovely wife Sue Richards and I am Doctor Reed Richards. Although I'm sure you know us better by our names Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. Invisible Woman: Hello, there. Ben: Grandpa Max! Why didn't you tell us that the Fantastic 4 would be coming here? Max: I wanted to keep their arrival a secret, Ben. As I'm sure you know they're just as if not more famous than you. Ben: Well yeah, they're some of the greatest heroes ever. Besides me of course. Gwen is especially glad to meet them. Gwen: Doctor Richards, this is an incredible honor. I've read several of your research papers and they're just incredible. Mr. Fantastic: I am flattered, young Gwen. I've heard you've got quite the intellect yourself and I know that you will go on to do good things. Gwen: Thank you, Doctor Richards. Although I'd like to ask why are you here in Bellwood? You're a long ways away from Manhattan. Mr. Fantastic: I wanted to study one of the Techadons, Gwen. The Fantastic 4 have had experience with fighting them. I've always wanted to study them but Ben and Johnny always end up destroying them. Ben: Johnny and me? Invisible Woman: No, Ben. Reed meant our friend Ben Grimm. Ben: Oh, right. By the way, Mrs. Richards, where are the Human Torch and the Thing? Invisible Woman: They're back at home with our son Franklin. They didn't feel like coming. Johnny and Ben can't ever wrap their heads around Reed's work. Mr. Fantastic: All I try to, Susan is to expand their minds a bit. I can't be held accounted for if they are a bit slow. Gwen: So what do you want to study the Techadons for, Doctor Richards? Mr. Fantastic: I want to see if their advanced circuitry can be used to benefit the Earth and learn why they are nearly impossible to destroy. Gwen: I was wondering then, Doctor Richards, could I help you in any way? It would be an honor. Mr. Fantastic: Please, Gwen, it would honor me. Invisible Woman: So then, boys, would you two like to get some thing to eat while Reed and Gwen work? Both Ben and Kevin can't pass up that opportunity, so then the three of them leave Max's store and they go to the Burger Shack. Although it seems that they are being spied on by some small flying robot. It's a camera that leads straight to Doctor Doom. Dr. Doom: Susan Richards, here in Bellwood? Then that can only mean her limited yet worthy foe of a husband Reed Richards is here as well. I had merely only intended for my Doombots to bring me the boy, but I cannot pass up an opportunity like this. I shall not only take the child's Ultimatrix, but I shall finally rid myself of Reed Richards and his Fantastic 4 once and for all. Back in Bellwood, Susan, Ben, and Kevin eat their food. Invisible Woman: These chili fries are good, Ben. The best I've ever had. Ben: I told you, um do I call you Mrs. Richards or Invisible Woman? Invisible Woman: Please Ben, Susan is just fine with me. Ben: Sorry but you're a famous celebrity superhero, Susan. I'm still getting use to it myself. Invisible Woman: Believe me, Ben, it gets some what easier. Sure there are those who'll say things like: you're a menace to the people, you do more harm than good, or all the usual yellow journalism. All that matters is that you're a hero and saving lives is more important than what people think of you. Ben: Thanks, but can you tell Harangue that? He needs to hear it more than me. Their conversation is abruptly ended when a missile is fired upon the three heroes, but Invisible Woman deflects it with a forcefield. They leave the Burger Shack to see that there are robots out there. Kevin: Sweet. I get to hit more robots. Ben: Yeah, but look at them. They aren't Techadons this time, Kevin. Who could have sent them? Invisible Woman: Unfortunately, Ben, I know who sent them. He's the most fiercest villain the Fantastic 4 have ever encountered...Doctor Doom. Dr. Doom: Mrs. Richards, you humble me by passing such a remark and it was ever more pleasant coming from someone with your limitless beauty. Kevin: You're Dr. Doom? I thought from what I've heard of you, you'd be scarier and taller. Dr. Doom: Do not underestimate Doom, young man. Surrender and I shall grant you a swift demise. Kevin: Yeah, right. Kevin absorbs the stone in the ground to create an armor around his body. He them takes a swing at Doom, but he stops it by grabbing Kevin's fist. Dr. Doom: Did you really think you could stop me with mere fisticuffs? How archaic. He uses the energy blasts in his gauntlets which send Kevin flying into a building. Ben intends to avenge Kevin by becoming Swampfire. He attacks Doom with this fire blasts, but there is no effect. Dr. Doom: Please, child, I've dealt with the fiery tempered youth of the Fantastic 4 several times. How could you defeat me here and now? Ben: By going ultimate. Ben presses the dial on his chest and he becomes Ultimate Swampfire. He attacks Doom again with even more intense flames, but there is still no effect. So then Ben transforms into Echo Echo and multiplies himself around Doom. He sends out shockwaves which he hopes will finally put Doom down, but again Ben has failed. Dr. Doom: My armor is laced with Vibranium boy. So your sound attacks cannot harm me. Now let me show you true power! Doom uses his absorbed soundwaves in his suit and repels them right at Ben. The blast takes out Ben, reverts him back to human form, but it also takes out Susan. Dr. Doom: Forgive my hostilities toward you, Mrs. Richards. However I am afraid that I must make a hasty retreat. Doom takes Ben into his air ship and Sue wakes up to see that Ben is gone, so she calls Reed and Gwen right away to tell them the news. Mr. Fantastic: What?! Understood, darling. Gwen and I will be there and we can head to Latveria. Call Johnny and Ben as well, Sue. We'll need their help. Gwen: What happened? Mr. Fantastic: Your cousin was taken, Gwen. Taken by Dr. Doom. We have no time to lose. We have to pick up Sue and Kevin in the Fantasticar and head to Latveria at once. So then Reed and Gwen get in the Fantasticar and go to pick up Sue and Kevin as instructed. Doom's ship although is fast and has already made it to Latveria, where he has Ben strapped to an operating table. Ben: You might as well give up, Doom. My friends and the Fantastic 4 will be here soon enough and set me free. You also know how many people have tried to take my Omnitrix or Ultimatrix? Several have tried and no one has ever succeeded in getting it. So do yourself a favor, Doom and stop trying. Dr. Doom: No, you should do yourself a favor and stop with your prattle. I am already aware that the Fantastic 4 and yor friends are on their way. So if I were you, I'd stop trying to stall for time with your arrogant way of trying to prove your superiority to Doom or even your friends. As attempting a witty remark to your babbling is beneath me. Ben: Um, okay then. Dr. Doom: By the way, child, you should have heeded Mrs. Richard's warnings about me. I am not like that fool Vilgax or a mad scientist like that absent minded Animo. I am Doom; monarch of Latveria and I always get what I want. Doom takes a small surgical laser which he then attempts to use to remove the Ultimatrix from Ben's wrist. At the Latverian border now, the rest of the Fantastic 4 have joined Reed, Sue, Kevin, and Gwen to rescue Ben from Doom. Ben, Johnny, and Kevin want to barge in and kick Dr. Doom's butt, but Reed has to tell them they cannot. Mr. Fantastic: We can't go in half cocked, everyone. We risk making war on Latveria just by walking on Doom's soil. We need to be smart and use our heads. Thing: Oh come on, Stretcho? I haven't gotten the chance to clobber Doom in at least a month. That tin plated dictator deserves every bit of pounding as I want to give him. Mr. Fantastic: Absolutely not, Ben! We need to use stealth. I have a feeling that Doom will be in his laboratory. A voice from an intercom speaks. Dr. Doom: Indeed, Richards. Young Ben is in my laboratory and I dare you to attempt to save him from my clutches. The group then makes way through Doom's castle, but so far there is no resistance. Which Reed soon thinks that this must be a trap. The group has finally made it to Doom's lab and they see him there. Kevin: Alright, Doom! Let Ben go before I pound you into next week. Dr. Doom: There is no need for violence, Mr. Levin. You can have your colleague back. Mr. Fantastic: Why, Victor? This isn't like you. Giving up so easily, what's your game? Dr. Doom: No game, Mr. Fantastic. I merely am unable to remove young Ben's device from his wrist. It is no longer worth my time wasting my energies in trying to remove his machine. Now take him and go and know comfort that Doom was merciful this day. Thing: Dang and here I thought I was gonna give you a clobberin'? Mr. Fantastic: Very well then, we'll go. So long, Victor. Dr. Doom: So long, Richards. The team get inside the Pogo Plane, with the Fantasticar in tow behind. Reed gives Ben a quick med scan to make sure Doom didn't alter Ben in any form. Mr. Fantastic: Looks like there's no abnormalities to your physical or mental structures Ben. You're lucky to be alive. Doom plays for keeps. Ben: Well, I'm just glad he couldn't get my Ultimatrix of my wrist, Dr. Richards. In fact why don't we celebrate. I'm in the mood for some chili fries. Thing: Chili fries! I'm in, kid. Human Torch: Me too. It's settled, but before Ben goes to celebrate with them , he has to do something. Ben: You go on ahead without me, guys. I have a few things to take care of first, okay? Ben then transforms into Jetray and leaps out of the Pogo Plane. Mr. Fantastic: That was strange. I wonder what Ben is up to? Thing: I ain't up to nothin', Stretcho. All I know is that I'm getting a mountain a chili fries and a giant hamburger. Reed didn't mean the Thing, but his first name is Ben, just like Ben Tennyson. However Ben Tennyson did act a bit strange. However now, Ben has made it to the Plumber HQ underneath his grandpa's store. He walks in to greet him. Max: Ben! Thank goodness you're alright. I was about to send a team of Plumbers to come and get you. Ben: Don't worry, Max, I am fine, but you are not! Ben transforms into Humongosaur and using his giant hands to make a powerful shockwave. Max is sent flying backwards. Max: Ben! What is wrong with you! Humungosaur: You're a foolish old man, Maxwell. I am not your grandson. I am Doom! Ben or Doom begins to destroy the facility and he is absolutely merciless too. The rest of the gang are at the Burger Shack enjoying their meals. Thing: A good ol' American cheeseburger and a side of chili fries! I am in Heaven. All Stretcho does is make us eat healther, by eating low fat fish meals. Mr. Fantastic: Fish is good for you, Ben and it's brain food too. Human Torch: Yeah you big brick. Don't you want to fit into that blue diaper, you're always running around in? Thing: That's it, Torchie, it's clobberin' time! Invisible Woman: Now, now knock it off you two. Sit down and eat your meals like grown-ups and Reed you eat your cheeseburger. Eating a little unhealthy now and then won't kill you. Mr. Fantastic: But Sue? Invisible Woman: Reed. Mr. Fantastic: (Groan) Yes, dear. Gwen: Hmm, I wonder what's taking Ben so long? It's not like him to miss a meal. Especially chili fries. Thing: Don't worry about it, doll. He's probably just taking a powder. Which reminds me, I got to go to the little girl's room myself. However Gwen and Kevin soon get calls on their Plumber badges. Max: Gwen! Kevin! Gwen: Grandpa? What's wrong?! Max: It's Ben, Gwen! He attacked the Plumber facility here. Gwen: Grandpa! What do you mean? Why would Ben do that? Ben: Because, my child, I am not your arrogant cousin Ben. I am Doom! The group looks to see Ben, who is definitely not acting like himself. Mr. Fantastic: Doom? What did you do to Ben? When I scanned his body, I saw not alterations to him whatsoever. Unless, perhaps you used your ability to switch minds with Ben, or more than likely implanted nanite technology in his brain that masquerades as organic matter. Ben: Very clever, Richards. Your powers of observation are quite accurate, but you should be embarrased to not have discovered this earlier. Mr. Fantastic: I should have, Doom, because it was so simple. You couldn't remove the Ultimatrix from Ben. So you decided to gain control of it by enslaving Ben's mind to your will. Ben: Precisely, Richards, precisely. The nanites I inserted into his brain are mentally linked to my armor. Which now that I have Ben's Ultimatrix, I can use its power to bring the planet to its knees. Everyone will bow down to Doom once I have kept it safe from the likes of alien threats and super powered monstrosities like you all. The Thing, Human Torch, and Kevin go in to strike at Doom to save Ben, but he transforms into Terraspin. Which is an alien that can generate intense winds from its chest. The three of them are sent hurling away. Reed tells Sue and Gwen to use their powers to contain Ben, but Gwen tells Reed that her powers don't work against Ben when he is Terraspin. Sue's powers do though and so she tries to contain him in a force field. Although Doom uses the Ultimatrix to transform into the alien Way Big, whose giant size allows him to break free from the forcefield. Mr. Fantastic: This is not good. I need to try and break Doom's connection over Ben. Invisible Woman: Reed! Do what you must. Gwen and I will do our best to keep Ben from wrecking the city. Mr. Fantastic: Thank you, darling. By using my palm top computer in my gauntlet, I can hack Doom's frequency and transplant my mind into Ben's. Reed as he says then does plant himself into Ben's mind and he can see what's going on in his head. Ben looks as if he is chained to a wall within his own psychy. Mr. Fantastic: Ben! You need to snap out of it! Ben: I can't, he's too strong. Sue was right about him, Dr. Richards. We shouldn't have taken him for granted. Mr. Fantastic: Forget about that now, Ben! Fight his influence, Ben! You need to try! Dr. Doom: Get away from him, Richards. Ben is my mind puppet now and you will not win this time. Both scientists duke it out inside Ben's mind, who is slowly fading away. As the nanite technology is also simingly rewriting Ben's mind and turning it into an exact copy of Doom's. Ben's will is being over powered, but Mr. Fantastic has to try something. Mr. Fantastic: Ben, fight it! Do you really want to be a mindless puppet for Doom? To fight as his soulless and merciless killing machine? What would your grandfather say if he saw that? Think of him, your family, Kevin, and all your loved ones. Ben: He's right, I got to get a hold of myself. Ben's will is growing stronger again and Doom is unable to keep his hold over Doom. Reed exits Ben's mind just in time, but Doom isn't so lucky. The psychic shock bolts him out of Ben's mind and it isn't pretty. The group then rendevouz at the Plumber HQ and this time Reed is more thorough on Ben's examination. It seems Ben is recovered. Ben: Thanks for saving me, Dr. Richards, but what about those nanites in my head? Mr. Fantastic: You're immune system will take care of them, Ben. Ben: I just can't imagine all I could have done, if you didn't save me from Doom. Mr. Fantastic: You helped yourself, Ben. I also have a feeling that Doom won't be giving you any touble, any time soon. Mr. Fantastic speaks the truth because as of now, Doom sits upon his throne in a vegetative like state. He is drooling and only mumbles that he shall have revenge some day, but that time isn't now. THE END Trivia: *Ben meets the Fantastic Four for the first time. *It is mentioned how Ben and the Thing share the same first name. *Gwen admits that she is a fan of Mr. Fantastic and his scientific studies. Category:Crossovers Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Episodes Category:Unknowns